Rules
These are rules that are now in effect as EnderChas is the owner. Also ban durations, etc. # Creepypastas are allowed but please categorise them as creepypastas. # No spamming or vandalism. You need permission to make major changes to people's work by the original author, or me, EnderChas. Not doing so will result in a one day block, doubles each time. We are more than welcome to revert any vandalism. # Swearing is allowed, depending on the strength and frequency. Crap! or Damn! would be allowed. Using harsh swears or swearing at others will grant you a 3-day block. # Asking for moderator rights is allowed on conditions you are trusted by the majority of staff (example, you know one of the bureaucrats from another wiki) or if you have made good edits that help the wiki out. However, begging for these rights if your request gets denied is punishable. # No hate commenting. 'This page is just crap' is considered minor (1 day block, comment deleted) but 'This page is so f**ked up and was written by an a**hole' is considered major (3 days block, comment deleted). If you dislike a page, give a reason why you hate it to help the writer improve in the future. # Insulting other users and 'backstabbing' (talking bad about people behind their back). If you find someone backstabbing, take a screenshot for evidence and post it on my wall. Any violations of this rule results in a 3 day block. # Crossovers are allowed, so long as the story has a Minecrafty theme. As such, if you create a crossover relating to a different game, the maximum age rating for that game must be a PEGI 12 of E10+ # Sockpuppeting is allowed (if you wanted to change your username more than once, etc) but is highly discouraged (your edits won't be transferred to your new account). Don't use new accounts to bypass blocks. Your block duration will be doubled and your sock will be permanently blocked. # Conflicts happen around here every now and then, and sadly if you want to be an extremely active user of this wiki, you have to get used to it. However, do not start conflicts, and definitely do not grow them by any form whether it be by trash talking those opposing you (especially behind their back), begging for pardon if threatened with punishment, or bringing other wikis into the conflict. # Do not think you are above these rules. Rules apply for everyone, even staff. Thinking you are above them, will result in a warning, if ignored, a 3-day block (and demotion if you are a ranked user) Remember, rules are in place for several good reasons. # No supporters of MasterFrown0704, Anas-PC, Roblox543, Wser or any other users generally disliked by the admins. # If you are an IP, create an account. If you are an IP, every page will include ads. If you have an account, only the main page will have ads. You are welcome to edit under an IP, but be aware that you will have less privacy (unless you have a VPN or Proxy IP) # If any comments just saying "rip", "kek" or "lol" are found, they WILL be deleted, as they are annoying, pointless and unasked-for. If you repeat this behavior, you will be blocked for spam for 1-2 days UPDATES StarglowGravityGun - debating on the no-swearing rule. Send your opinions.Category:Wiki Maintenance Category:Public Information